1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cartridge, and more particularly to a cartridge having a film for projecting and a magnetic tape having recorded thereon an aural and synchronizing signal source.
This invention further relates to an autoslide or player for use with the above cartridge, and more particularly to an autoslide or player for the cartridge which is capable of projecting a picture recorded on the film of the cartridge on a screen and, at the same time, reproducing an aural signal related to the picture being projected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional types of autoslides in which a signal is recorded, on one track of a magnetic tape and an aural signal is recorded on the other track in synchronism therewith and pictures on a slide film are automatically projected in a sequential order, employ as a picture source a 35 or 16 millimeter film and as an aural and synchronizing signal source an open reel type recorder, a cassette tape recorder or an endless tape cartridge. Further, a cartridge, which has housed therein a slide film and a magnetic tape and is adapted to be mounted in or removed from the autoslide with one operation, has also been proposed but film and magnetic tape translation is usually in a vertical direction. Therefore, the cartridge is large as compared with resolution of the film and the magnetic tape often get tangled due to essential defects resulting from vertical travel of the endless tape and, in addition, the synchronization of the picture and the sound is likely to be lost when the cartridge is mounted or removed from the autoslide, and the cartridge cannot be handled by children.